conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Hussein Aziz
Hussein Aziz (b. May 3, 1978, Karachi, Pakistan) is a Pakistani-born Georgeland stand-up comedian and musician. Born in Karachi, Aziz has resided in Georgeland since he was seven, emigrating with his parents. He became a Georgeland citizen in 1992 at the age of fourteen. Aziz grew up in the predominently-Pakistani neighbourhood of Shelborne in Doubledance in the 1980s, and was influenced in his later career by American comedians like George Carlin and Bill Hicks. Aziz began to work in comedy when he was a teenager, performing at local clubs (despite being underaged), and outraging his conservative parents. Aziz began to develop his comedy based on his experiences as a migrant, and became popular on the alternative comedy circuit. Around 2001, he began to add music to his act (Aziz plays the piano). Aziz's first major gig was on September 11, 2001, the same day as the attacks on New York and Washington; Aziz often makes light of this. That gig was an appearance on Cryer Tonite, which launched Aziz as a national figure. On the back of that performance, Aziz released a comedy album, Islam Is Funny, and a national tour to promote the album won him acclaim. He followed this tour with appearances at the Melbourne Comedy Festival and the Montreal Just For Laughs event. In 2003, Aziz toured with his show War on Tennis. From this point, Aziz began to feel "more comfortable" making jokes about terrorism and Islam, which have become key elements in his shows. In May 2005, Aziz began touring with his latest show, The Nice Hussein. A DVD recording of the final show of the tour in Doubledance was released in December 2005. Aziz's comedy is focused on his ethnicity and religion (he is a practicing Muslim), and he frequently lampoons the 'stereotype' of Islam. Often Aziz will speak in deliberately broken English, such as at the beginning of show, where Aziz yells "There is bomb in theatre! You no laugh at jokes, I blow you up!" He also uses this "terrorist" voice/persona when talking about terrorism - he makes many jokes at the expense of Osama bin-Laden, who he often calls "Uncle Ozzie". Aziz's comedy can often be seen as satirical, because he makes fun of the (erroneous) view of Islam as a dangerous and violent religion; Aziz commonly portrays a 'stereotypical' immigrant on-stage. Aziz's comedy is also topical in nature, and he comments frequently on current events. He is a supporter of the Liberal Democrats, but makes jokes about them in his act. A favourite target in recent years has been Pervez Musharruf, the President of Pakistan. Aziz also tells humourous stories about life as a Muslim immigrant, including the very real racism he faced as a child. Quotes *"There is bomb in theatre! Laugh at my jokes or I BOOM YOU!!!" *"There's two sects in Islam that have been feuding for centuries because of one word in the Koran. One word. The difference is that one group thinks the word is "God", and one of them thinks the word is "Man." And this fight has been going on for generations. There's one character difference, and that means this huge fight over divinity or whatever. The thing is, though, that the word is also one character away from "Ice Cream", so we're lucky we don't have a Jihad on Rocky Road." *"Why can't they find Osama? Because he's hiding. He could be under your bed. Be afraid." *"My career began on September 11...do you ever get the feeling that God is just fucking with you?" *"The Taliban are to Islam what the Ku Klux Klan are to a packet of nutmeg." *"It must really drive Indians crazy when people call them 'Pakkies'. It's like going up to Don Corleone and saying 'so, how's life in the Yakuza?'" *"I'm a Muslim, but don't worry. I'm not a terrorist...yet." *"Islam's a pretty dumb religion a lot of the time. But, you know, it's cool. We get to blow shit up if we want." *"Sometimes, when I'm annoyed, I call for a Jihad. I figure: what's the worst that can happen?" *"Ballot papers should come with a warning like a cigarette packet. 'Warning: Voting Causes Politicians to Lie to You and Fuck Up Your Country.' *"Terrorism's a pretty stupid way to get what you want. Especially since these days you can buy it on e-bay...for sale! End to American imperialism! Freedom from Western infidels! Slightly scuffed." Category:Georgeland Category:Individuals